1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a self-spotting apparatus for free-weights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the variety of exercise and muscle-building equipment and activities available, free-weight lifting continues to be the workout method of choice for many athletes. Free-weight lifting allows unrestrained motion during lifting, closely approximating application of human strength in many recreation and sporting activities. Selection of weights utilized in free-weight lifting is highly repeatable as compared to machines employing levers, cams, and resistance elements such as springs and hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. Also, free-weights provide uniform resistance unaffected by wear of mechanical parts and other components.
One disadvantage limiting use of free-weights is the need for one or more spotters, especially in strength regimens that push the strength and endurance limits of the user. These regimens are most effective when the user continues repetitions until he or she is unable to lift the weight. This is a safety concern if spotters are not immediately available since the user may be unable to safely lift the weight to a support device. Even when spotters are available, they may not recognize an unsafe condition, or, their response may not be quick enough to prevent injury.
Self-spotting machines, disclosed by others, have addressed eliminating the need for one or more spotters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,959 discloses a barbell assist device utilizing a motor-driven yoke assembly. The yoke assembly provides cables that extend around sheaves and downwardly from each end of the housing to support a barbell over a weight bench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,826 discloses a device utilizing a winch assembly to retract and release cables supporting the barbell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,394 discloses a spotter system for weightlifters employing a pneumatic piston and cylinder. The cylinder provides lift assistance to the barbell through a lever arm, chain drive, pulley and cables.
None of the aforementioned devices provides independent support of both ends of the barbell, nor do they disclose use of the spotting equipment with dumbbells, a popular free-weight. Nor, do any of these references disclose a positive method of ensuring user-control of the weights before disengaging weight support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,721 discloses a weightlifter's exercise apparatus utilizing two motor-assisted assemblies supporting a barbell through cables attached to each end. Although the two motors allow independent assist from each side, no positive method is disclosed to ensuring user-control of the weights before disengaging the supports.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/201,434, disclosed by the applicant and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a barbell safety spotting apparatus utilizing two rotary pawl clutches that engage respective chain assemblies connected to barbell support cables. Use of two rotary clutches allows independent motion of the support cables and therefore also the ends of the barbell. The rotary pawl clutches utilize solenoids which engage the clutch and J-shaped indentations which require removal of the weight bias caused by the free-weight before the clutch can disengage. When the clutches are engaged, the free-weights are supported, raised or lowered by a drive unit. When the clutches are disengaged, the cables allow independent and full-range motion of the free-weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,287, hereby incorporated as reference, makes a significant step forward in providing a weight-responsive engagement element which engages or disengages the free-weight cables to a weight-support assembly. The device also provides self-spotting of dumbbells and allows motion of free-weight ends independent of each other. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,892, hereby incorporated as reference, discloses a self-spotting apparatus for free-weights utilizing linear support assemblies.
Despite the improvements offered in the aforementioned patents, there remains a need for improved self-spotting free-weight apparatus which which enhance the use and lower costs of such apparatus.